


Promise me

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, Passion, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Barry took her face in his hands “Iris my love, how can I tell you convincingly. I will never take another moment away from you, from us. I swear to you baby-you are my life now-I-I want everything with you and only you and I know that no matter how bad things get, loving you will always bring me home.”</p><p>That was all Iris needed she bounced onto her toes and kissed him, her anger and tears melting away into perpetual bliss, forever.”</p><p>Her eyes flew open at 3 am “Barry?” she whispered. </p><p>“Iris?” He answered mid sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise me

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my fic "La Vie Sans Toi" .. couldn't wait till October lol

_“Barry took her face in his hands “Iris my love, how can I tell you convincingly. I will never take another moment away from you, from us. I swear to you baby-you are my life now-I-I want everything with you and only you and I know that no matter how bad things get, loving you will always bring me home.”_

_That was all Iris needed she bounced onto her toes and kissed him, her anger and tears melting away into perpetual bliss,_ **_forever.”_ **

Her eyes flew open at 3 am “Barry?” she whispered.

“Iris?” He answered mid sleep.

“Oh Bear!” she cried turning into him and burying her face into his chest

His eyes adjusted to the darkness until her saw her face curled up on his chest. “Iris? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

"I don’t think so” she answered calmly

He sat up immediately pulling her into his arms as he rubbed her back. “Have I upset you? Did you have a bad dream?”

But she couldn’t do anything but hug him tighter. He squeezed her and let her cry for a few minutes before he really started to worry. “Ire please talk to me.”

She tried to gain control of her sobs “Is this a dream?” she asked

Barry let out a deep sigh of relief and pain. “No baby it’s not. I’m here.”

She buried her face into his neck and kissed it sweetly. “Barry” she whispered

“Iris”

But this only made her cry harder. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here. Please don’t cry” he said softly as he kissed her hair. “Everything is okay. I-I will never leave you again”

“Do you promise?”

“With everything inside me, Iris. I’m yours.”

She felt her tears subside and she took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. “Please Bear.. I don’t want to live without you. I-I can’t…”

He pulled Iris into his lap and turned on the bedside light so he could see her face. She blinked adjusting to the light but when she did her eyes were bloodshot. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. It was his fault she had been crying. He did this to her. Because he was selfish and he left. His eyes welled up with tears at the thought of it all, but he fought back. He tilted her chin up to him and kissed her tears

“Everything I am and everything I’ll be starts and ends with you. I can’t survive with you either. ...You have me Iris. You always did. ”

She smiled as she leaned into him gently resting her forehead on his. She felt his warmth throughout her body and she wanted him to take her, all of her.

“You have me too Bear. All of me.”

His fingers laced behind her neck as he pulled her lips to his. Unrelenting, as if the world melted away and the only thing left was heat. She wanted him, all of him. Soft kisses turned into eager ones quickly as she pressed her lips to his and coaxed his mouth open, he gave his tongue willingly moaning into her mouth. She returned the action and sounds until he pulled away breathless.

 _Iris._ He spoke soft yet firm, and she looked up into his eyes. “Iris I…” she waiting patiently for him to say the words, his eyes moving down to her shoulder then her chest. She could feel what he wanted to do and she wanted nothing more than for him to make her his. She wanted every kiss, every touch, every ounce of pleasure to be his.

Iris inhaled deeply making her chest rise and Barry couldn’t hide it anymore “I…I want you, Iris”

Iris kissed him “then take me” she grinned

Barry smiled so wide he thought his jaw would hurt. He closed their space with a kiss as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into him, he kissed and kissed until she moaned. His kisses dropped to her jawline as he kissed along it to her ear and neck stopping at the nape “Mmmm baby” she murmured.

He smiled an evil smile before hooking his fingers underneath her shoulder strap and pushing it off gently. He kissed down her shoulder until the camisole was underneath her nipples. To Barry’s delight they were already pert and ready for him “May I” he asked and she nodded for him. He took her nipple in his mouth, kissed it gently and she moaned for him to kiss harder. His teeth tugged at her small perfect breasts eliciting the hottest sound he ever heard from her. “Babyyy” she cried as she arched her back shoving her breasts into his face. He took them willingly giving each one the attention it deserved

Iris’s head flew back and her hips grinded on top of him causing him to harden immediately. Iris purred “Mmm your so hard for me baby…” He blushed scarlet “I can’t help it, you're so damn beautiful Iris, and I’m so lucky”.

She purred for him “I like it when you say those things Bear…”

“They’re true Iris. All of them. I never once lied to you about how I felt. You’ve always had me...ever since the day I came to live with you. I’ve never wanted anyone else Iris, I…

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately until he stopped talking.

“Make love to me Bear”

His hands dropped down to her waist, gently lifting the camisole off of her so that she was half naked in front of him. He brushed his lips against her neck as he held her tight and flipped her underneath him. He pinned her hands above her head and kissed her. Soft at first then eager whispering sweet nothings. He kissed down her neck in between her breasts and stop just above her womanhood. His lips brushed against her torso as he pulled down her shorts revealing her white lace panties to him. He kissed down her thighs to her knees and then moved up inch by inch until he kissed her through the fabric.

“God Barry…”

“More?”

“Yes!”

Barry unpinned her arms so he could pull off her panties. She spread her legs for him and it took everything in his power not to vibrate. “Jesus baby, you're perfect.”

Iris had never felt sexier in her entire life. Sometimes the way he looked at her made her feel like she was going to collapse. Barry took his time making his way back up to her clit. But when he kissed it for the first time Iris screamed and then clasped her hand over her mouth.

“S-sorry baby”

“No need to apologize. It’s sexy as hell”

Iris smiled as he began to kiss and suck her folds until she panted. When he finally used the flat of his tongue to lick her from bottom to top, they were both in heaven. She tasted like mangoes and he was hungry.. “You taste so good Ire” he groaned feeling erection throbbing through his boxers. He wanted so much to pull out his length and be inside her but not yet, they would take their time.

He looked into her eyes as he licked and circled his tongue around her clit and her eyes rolled back “Oh god Barry...yes, yes...right there” Shit she thought, she had never been loved like this before. He kissed and devoured her sex with care  until she was begged for release “Yes baby, yes... I’m so close, pleaseeeee” but he pulled his mouth away causing her to whimper…

“Please Bear, I want this so bad, please…”

“Tell me Iris…”

She whimpered “Make me come”

His eyes glistened with delight. As much as he was enjoying it he wanted her to come for him and scream his name. He resumed his place on her clit and slid a finger into her “Bearrrr, Oh my god” she moaned.

“You like that baby?”

“Yes, don’t stop baby, please.. He obeyed her command and went faster and faster feeling her reach the brink … “Come for me baby, I need to h-

“Baarrrryyy” she climaxed arching her body up and then crashing. Her walls tightening around his fingers as she panted. “God Bear that was-that was….shittt” she grinned

He blushed as he kissed up her curves finding her lips once again. She kissed him hungry and in love. Fiercely pulling at his lower lip until he couldn’t take it

“Iris” he whispered

“Ok, okay she smirked. Your turn” She kissed deeply one more time and then reached down his boxers taking him in her hands and stroking gently. His body shuddered in her hands and she couldn’t help stroke faster while her other hand pushed his boxers down to his knees. He pulled them off hovering over her …

 _“Baby please”_ he kissed. Iris nodded as he fell to his elbows and placed himself at her entrance, she was so wet for him he couldn’t stand it “Fuck me Barry” she said staring deeply into his eyes. He groaned never had he wanted to hear her say that more. He kissed her softly as he pushed into her filling her yup with every desire he had ever had since he was a teenager. She was so tight and he was so careful “Are you okay?” he asked

“I’ve never been so okay in my entire life Bear. You feel like home.”

“Oh Iris, you feel so amazing-so amazing he panted as he thrust into her.  god baby I-”

But she put her finger over his lips to stop him from saying it one last time, she knew but she wanted him to wait. She grabbed his ass and pulled him into her deeper, and deeper until he could go no further. “Harder baby, fuck me harder” He fucked her good, using his elbows as leverage as if he needed a reason to obey her. “Yes baby, right there…”

Iris? His voice was strained and needy “Go on then baby”

“Are you close?” he asked nuzzling her cheek with the tip of his nose

“I’m close, so close...she panted. ‘Bear, _baby, baby_ … coming undone underneath him, giving him all of her

He thrusted gently kissing her neck “Iris. I can’t. Please I-I…

“Tell me Barry. I want to hear you say it...”

“I-I love you Iris. I’m so in love with you-you’re everything to me. My life, my breath, my sanity,  I love you, I .. and he came for her. Hard. Dissolving into her as he collapsed on top, breathless. He stilled for a few minutes before pulling the covers over them and nestling into her.

“I love you too Barry. Always will” _she whispered, holding him until the sun broke through._

  
  
_**FINIS.** _


End file.
